The Curse
by ShadowYoukai87
Summary: A cliched plot, done hopefullyfreash! A strange demon turns Kagome into a hanyou! Please, it's better than it sounds! Warning: it is long. Do not start if you don't have the time. Not a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Curse **

**By ShadowYoukai87 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, I don't own the main idea for the story, it's been done so many times, but these words are my own. Take em, and i will kill you. thanks!**

Chapter 1 

_I LOOK DOWN at the beautiful demon beside, my love, my mate, as she cuddles into me, seeking the warmth the cool night air steals from her bare form. She's dozing, as she always does after we make love, even if it is in the middle of the day, or moments after waking up. I smile at the memories that thought brings me, the passion, the love. _

_My hand wanders her, innocently, memorizing the already familiar feel of her skin until my fingers touch the noticeable bulge of her stomach. She is pregnant. In a few months, we will be parents. The thought scares me a bit. I never thought I would ever be a father and to her, we are both still young. Her mother nearly fell over when we told her, complaining about school, but my mate, she smiled warmly at the woman and said in a voice so calm and confident, I could have sworn my mate had become someone else for that one moment, a mother herself, understanding a mother's worries, that it would all be okay, that she would finish school when the time came, but for now, she was happy to just be my mate and mother to my children. _

_When we returned home, I hadn't been able to keep my hands off of her. _

_She shivers again and I become concerned, grabbing my haori from where it lays some ways off to my side, I cover us with it, concerned for both her and the pup. I pull her closer, hoping to share more of my body heat with her. For some reason, the cold affects me less, perhaps because I am more used to it, but who can say for sure? No matter, I have to improve the cave. It is barely fall and if it is this chilly now, how will we make it through winter? I will improve it tomorrow; get more furs for our bed. And the pup's, of course. _

_She stirs and looks up at me, those blue eyes shining as they stared into mine. "InuYasha? What's wrong?" _

_I smile at her. I never could hide what I was feeling from her. I kiss her forehead. "Just thinking about how to make this cave warmer, koi. Go back to sleep." _

_She looks up pleadingly. "Are you sure?" Her voice is slurred with fatigue. _

_"Very Kagome. Sleep, you need it. The pup is taking a lot of your energy." _

_She giggles, a sound I love almost as much as her. "Okay, but promise you won't worry too much." _

_I grin. "I won't, koi." _

_In a few seconds, she is asleep. I look at her beautiful face and I wonder as I do every time this kind of moment comes along, how had I been blessed with this creature? This angel? How was it something so low as me, that even in my wildest dreams had never seen myself with mate and pup, no matter how hard I tried to find one, could have someone so perfect, so far out of my reach humble herself to be my mate? I had fallen in love with her nearly the moment I had laid eyes on her, even if I hadn't realized it at the time. I had been confused, a part of me saying I owed Kikyo despite her attack on me. Even after I had seen her attack me, I could not have allowed myself to harm her. She, clearly, hadn't felt the same, or else I wouldn't be here with everything that matters to me in my arms. _

_I remember everything from the event that had taken place the fateful day that had made this mate of mine possible. Sango and Miroku, along with the brat and Kirara were off at some village. It was one of those rare times we split to get more things done. It had been hot, too hot to move faster than needed_, sweat filled the air he breathed as he lead the way to the shoddy village they called home, even if none in the group had been born there. It was home, with the old miko and that dried up well and the tree he had been pinned to for fifty years. Nothing else came close for any of his group. The only one who could get away with not calling it home was the human girl that walked behind him and to his right, her position. He had reserved it for her, knowing his right ear was sharper than his left so if any danger were to come for her from that direction, he could easily save her. Anything for his shard detector, for the woman he cared for above all others.

She could say her own time was her home, often she did, making claims about needing to do some tests, to see her family, to get away from him. The last was left unspoken, but he knew she was always gladder to leave when she had to 'sit' him a few times before he conceded, sometimes not yielding even as she walked over his back with her strangely solid shoes, heavy and painful. He never told her, or any of the others for that matter, but he hated her leaving him, the fear filling him that she would never return, that she would find herself in some danger he could not save her from, or, perhaps the worst, she could find some human boy and detach herself from him and cling to the one that would treat her as she deserved.

He cleared his head of those thoughts, aware of the small building growl in his throat and his clenched fist. He glanced over his shoulder, surveying if she had heard him. The girl was looking ahead, eyes focused somewhere past him.

"Kagome?" he asked, watching the girl carefully.

She was started out of her trance, blue eyes turning to him slowly. "A jewel shard."

He turned ahead and tried to catch the scent of a demon, surprised he had missed the clear scent earlier. A fool, he had let his guard down and the demon was already close. It stepped out of the bushes ahead and glared at them, not intimidating considering it was barely three feet tall and appeared to be rather toad-like, almost like a certain toad-like advisor to a certain older brother of his (it's Jaken's twin brother! Run for your liiiiiiives!!!!!!! Clears throat I'm done now, thank you.)

InuYasha made ready too charge, but found he couldn't move. From the corner of his eye, he was able to make out that Kagome was moving. She called out to him as he was stuck holding Tessaiga overhead, just about to call forth the wind scar on the toad and be done with it. He couldn't help but wonder why she could move and he couldn't.

"Ah, so I've found you."

Kagome turned to the demon, eyes wide with fear. InuYasha couldn't save her, there was no way he could, stuck like that. "Wh-what?" It was pathetic, even she agreed. It gave nothing to the situation but make her fear obvious.

"The one able to resist my spell." The demon inspected her critically for a moment. "I was expecting something a little different from what Yogensha told me, but I am Kinkou and I must obey. You, Priestess of the Shikon no Tama, it is time to face what fate has in store for you." (Translation: prophet, balance) He pulled out a small bag from somewhere on his rope belt and reached inside warily, as if it were some sacred artifact. His touch ginger, he tossed a fine silver powder at the girl, shining like the stars as the powder settled on her and in her hair. "Transformation begin, instinct rise, destiny has found you."

A spell if she had ever heard one, but all she could do was sneeze as the demon vanished and the spell on him faded until he was able to run to her.

"What the hell were you thinking, standing there like a bump on a log? Do you have any idea what the thing could have done to you? What he has done to you?" he paused for an instant, concern overriding anger, especially when she didn't reply. "Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know," she replied, eyes on the shimmering powder all over her skin. "The shard's gone though. I suppose we'll just have to wait to find out what he as talking about."

He grunted, his mind more intrigued by the scent of the powder all over her. Its scent was subtle, so subtle it was hard to distinguish from Kagome's natural scent despite the fact he knew it so well. He didn't like that. He picked her up suddenly, ignoring her surprised squeal as he ran towards the closest source of water, a small river, just perfect for his plans. He stopped when he was waist deep in water before dunking Kagome's body under the water.

"InuYasha! What's the big idea?!" she demanded angrily as he began to pour water over her head.

"Gotta get that powder stuff off of you or would you rather have this potentially deadly thing on you?"

She grew serious at that but pulled away nonetheless. "I'll bathe. Get my bathing things."

"No!" It was short, stern. He wasn't going to give her up and he wasn't going to leave her alone in the middle of nowhere. "There's no time! There's something _wrong_ with that powder." He leaned in close to her and took a long sniff. "Fuck!" She winced at the volume. "That fucking stuff is messing with your scent." He pondered for a moment, already sure of his next move. He grabbed her and lifted her bridal style, her arms moving reflexively around his neck.

"InuYasha?" she asked when he began to ran.

"I'm getting you to Kaede's. That hag had better know what the fuck that crap was or else I swear I'm gonna rip something to fucking pieces! What the hell were you thinking just standing there?!"

"And those are the exact words the demon spoke?"

Kagome nodded as InuYasha fumed, his foot tapping impatiently as he watched Kaede inspect Kagome, feeling her neck at the moment.

"That's right hag, now what did that bastard do to her?"

Kaede sighed, frustrated at the youth and this problem. "So far as I can tell, she is fine. Whatever that curse did to her I can do nothing until I see some side effect."

"Fuck!"

"InuYasha," Kagome reprimanded gently, but she didn't seem really into it. Exhaustion was all that filled her voice. Glancing outside, she saw it was already way past dark. The others hadn't made it back to the village and wouldn't for another few days. InuYasha had run himself out getting her to the village in the time that he had, especially considering the heat. "Look on the bright side, maybe it didn't work."

He shook his head. "_Something_ was working out there and I don't think it was your brain!"

She sighed and reached up, massaging her temples gently. She was tired and it was making her head hurt. She looked from the pouting hanyou and looked at the old miko who was still sitting in front of her. She looked back at the hanyou, well aware he was only angry because he didn't know what was going on and it was a good way to cover up his fear. She had to admit she was more than a little scared about the whole thing too. She had been cursed before, first by Menomaru's lackey then by Tsubaki. Neither had been a pleasant experience and she didn't want to go through it a third time.

"I'm going to bed. Hopefully by morning, we'll have something." She turned to InuYasha, an almost pleading look in her eyes as blue met gold.

"You just rest up," he replied. "You're probably right. Morning we'll see things better."

She got up and lay her sleeping bag between the fire and the hanyou, sighing as she slipped into it, enjoying the warmth of the fire on her back. The day may have been warm, but the night was oddly chilly even inside the hut. Aware of the less than content look on InuYasha's face, she slid off into dreamland, her body succumbing to sleep.

MIDNIGHT. He knew it even before he opened his eyes. His internal clock told him even before he was totally awake. The problem was, he couldn't figure out why he was awake. His ears could only hear the sometimes-erratic beating of Kaede's heart and the hag's breathing and he couldn't smell much besides her and the hut. 

His eyes shot open and flew to the empty sleeping bag in front of him. Kagome was gone, had been for sometime, and he didn't like that. If it had been just for the bushes, her scent wouldn't be so old. Something was wrong. Had she tried to go home in the middle of the night? Idiot wench was going to get herself killed one of these days.

He got up and left the hut, silently, running out of the village, Kagome's scent standing out in the still air. He moved fast, the scent of a demon lingering in the area she had headed. He was surprised when the scent shifted from the direction of the well to the God Tree, the scent of demon stronger in the air mingling with Kagome's pure scent, a surprising amount of fear there as well, and if the wind was right, it was fresh. She was still there, along with that demon. He snarled menacingly as he stormed into the clearing surrounding the ancient tree, a hand on his sword's hilt, ready to draw it should the demon attack, but he stopped when he saw only a slumped figure at the tree's base dressed in green and white.

"Kagome!" he called as he ran up to the girl, the faint scent of her blood coming now, fresh and moist. When he knelt next to her, he noticed the scent of the demon was coming form her mixing with her pure miko scent. "Kagome?" It was quiet as he touched her shoulder where thin red trails were visible between tears in the white shirt. They were light, barely worth mentioning. They'd heal and not leave a mark, but the fact that the scent of blood was also on her fingers surprised him, especially when he saw the length of her nails, longer and harder than the evening before. Claws. Kagome had claws, more feminine than his own, more elegant, but claws nevertheless. "Kagome?" There was fear now, concern building in him as he tried to figure out if this was really Kagome or one of Naraku's traps. It didn't smell like Naraku, but that didn't mean much. "Kagome? Answer me. Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, tears in her still blue eyes as he noticed her hair colour had changed from black to a dark, nearly blood red and she had ears like his on the top of her head in that same dark red, if slightly larger in proportion to her head than his. Her breathing was ragged and he could hear her quiet sobs even as she tried to stop.

"I-inuYasha," she whispered between sobs, "wh-what's happening to me?"

"Does it hurt?" he asked, not sure what to do, not having the answers she wanted. The nod was all she could manage. He took her hands, which were trying to dig their way into her legs drawing more blood, and moved them to his shoulders where they would do little harm due to his fire rat haori. If it could be hit by a sword and not break, it could stand up to Kagome's claws.

Suddenly the pressure on his shoulders stopped and Kagome's breathing slowed to an acceptable speed, the tears stopping. "It stopped," she whispered, drawing a deep breath as she relaxed. Her eyes closed and she smiled softly. "I guess we found out what that spell did, didn't we?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, unsure what else he could say. "How do you feel? Anything off?"

"You mean besides the fact I can hear your heart beat and every rustle of the leaves and the scents of everything out here?" She smiled almost jokingly, but there was sadness in her eyes.

"It's a lot now, but you'll get used to it. You'll learn to sift through it all."

"I'm a demon now, I don't have much choice."

He shook his head, his hand wandering to her head and brushing his fingertips against one of the ears there. He knew how it felt to have them touched, how it could distract from almost anything if done right and though the ears weren't exactly the same as his, their being larger and somewhat more cat-like though her scent showed she was a dog, he knew what they'd like. "You're a hanyou, not a demon. Inu, to be exact."

"Just like you, eh? Great, maybe I'll turn into a jerk too. All I need."

He snorted. "Very funny."

She smiled, this time it touched her eyes. "I thought so."

He sighed as she released him, suddenly noticing her hands on his shoulders. She shifted how she sat so her knees were drawn up under her to one side causing him to notice something else. He blinked before slowly reaching out and touched it, earning a surprised gasp as she turned to it.

"You have a tail." He looked at it closer as she looked at him in a mix of surprise and shock. It was the same colour as her ears and hair, the dark red a stark contrast against the green of her skirt. It looked something akin to Kouga's tail, only a little longer and more flowing, quite a bit more feminine and elegant just like her claws. He touched it again. "It's so soft." Even he was surprised by the tone of his voice. It was a little too like Miroku for him to appreciate, but Kagome said nothing even as he reached under her skirt to feel more of the soft thing, unable to control himself. He didn't do it again, knowing that she'd be mad if she did notice. "I like it."

Even though it was dark, he caught the blush that rose on her checks before she leaned into him slightly. She leaned in a little closer and took a deep breath. She could smell him, his scent of forest and dew and musk, masculine and strong. She knew it was his. She had smelt it every time she had ridden on his back, but it had never been so clear, so enthralling. She almost shuddered at it, moving in a little closer. It had shifted, it now seemed more surprised and pleased than anything else, though the concern was still there. She closed her eyes, reveling in the scent as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling a bit¼odd, is all. I-" she paused, unsure what she could say to express herself the way she wanted. "I've never felt any thing like this before. It, it's all so fast¼" She turned away, her hand caressing her forehead, which was suddenly throbbing.

"It's alright," he said quietly.

She didn't hear though, her head swimming with pain as she blacked out.

_Kaede hadn't been happy about being woken up in the middle of the night, but I managed to make her see the danger of Kagome's unconsciousness, the fear filling me that even if she sensed a jewel shard, she'd be in pain, her powers trying to purify herself. She couldn't even help sensing them, it was an unconscious skill, one she couldn't just turn off. That was what miko did, they purified demons and at the moment Kagome was both. I remember the day Kikyo had been revived, how she had used her powers against me. I'd managed to hide it, but some of my hair had been black for days after that encounter and I hadn't been able to smell or hear as well as usual. It wasn't that Kagome was stronger than Kikyo, but she could kill herself if something happened and her powers felt the need to release. _

_The old woman fixed a potion, a foul smelling one. Kagome would have refused to take it if she had been awake, but we coaxed her into drinking it. The fact she didn't know how long the potion would last scared me. It was meant as a temporary relief from the stress of miko powers which, when too strong, could harm even the most experienced miko, not a permanent fix to a problem like this. These things just didn't happen often enough to have a fix, or at least one that she knew of. That was the first time I can remember wanting Myoga to show up and tell us how to fix this. The flea may have been annoying, but he had a great wealth of information. Hell, I even wished the monk had been there. He might have been young and a pervert, but he knew things, he understood things. I suppose that was the first time I realized the monk was someone I relied on for information, how when we heard of something I knew nothing of, I'd look to the monk for some insight. _

_After the potion was administered, Kaede went back to sleep, too tired to start thinking about a cure for the curse. Kagome slept after that, as I sat by the entryway waiting for the first sign she was ready to wake up. I stayed there all _night. This was the time he normally rose, just before dawn, but today, it didn't seem the same as usual. Kagome lay in a deathly still sleep, the only indication she was even alive was the fact that he could see her chest rise and fall every now and then, that he could hear her heart beat. It scared him to think that she might not wake, that it was already too late for her, her miko powers already destroying her from the inside out. He tried to ignore those thoughts, but in the quiet stillness of the morning, there was nothing he could do to distract himself from them.

He was forcibly startled from those thoughts when the girl in front of him rose quickly into a sitting position, her blue eyes wide with something akin to terror. The abruptness of it left him dumbfounded for a moment before he could react, just in time to see her begin to fall back onto the futon, her breathing rushed and her heart racing.

"Kagome!" He was by her side in an instant, searching her face for some sign of her well being.

"I'm fine," she panted, a hand clutched on the Shikon jewel around her neck, the other on her stomach. "Just a bad dream." She inhaled deeply. "You stink of worry."

He felt himself flush at her observation before he snorted. "Can't I worry about my shard detector?"

"You're lying." The calm in her voice made him look at her. "You're scared. Why?"

He felt the world stop around them, all sounds stopping as he looked at the girl lying on the futon, her eyes turned to him, digging into his eyes to see the soul. He forced himself to look away, unsure what those eyes would make him say.

"Naraku was there."

He looked back at her. She was laying still, her eyes focussed on the roof. "Where?"

"My dream. We were fighting him." She paused both hands resting on her stomach. "He attacked me, but you blocked it to protect me ¼" She turned to him, a look of gratitude on her face. "Just like you always do."

He wasn't often at a loss for words, often when he was he'd say 'feh', but how was one to respond when that just wouldn't do. "Kagome¼"

"You blocked the attack, and fell. I woke up before I could see if you were alive." She had turned away, preferring not to meet his eyes right then. He could smell fear from her, and dread.

He reached over and touched her shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, it's okay. It was a bad dream. I'm okay, see?"

She nodded and turned to the sleeping Kaede. "What time is it?"

"Nearly dawn. Don't worry, you only slept a few hours." He paused, pulling his hand away. "How do you feel?"

She smiled, moving out of her sleeping bag. "Bored." She turned to him, blue eyes shimmering with mischief. "Let's go do something. Hunt, maybe?"

He was caught off guard. Kagome was asking to go hunting? "Why? Are you hungry?"

"Just a bit, but I really just want to go out and do something and, well, I'd rather you come with me, is all."

He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he had a sense it was more than hunting she wanted, but he couldn't consciously think of what it was. His mind yelled at him to go with her in a manner he was unused to happening outside of battle. His very instincts were telling him to go, pushing him. "Guess it'd be useful to see what you can do," he said, trying to sound pensive,

She beamed.

_It turned out she was fast, faster than me, faster than Kouga if she tried, but she was just getting used to the tail. Until she was used to it, it threw her off balance. We ended up hunting each other in a game rather like the 'tag' she had brought from her time, only tracking and pouncing without so much running. We'd switch positions every time one of us caught the other, me the hunter, her the prey, then her the hunter and me her prey. I'll never forget that morning. It was the last round of the day, her the huntress, already honed in skill, _she used the shadows perfectly to approach him. He never saw, smelt or heard her coming before she suddenly pounced onto him, pinning him to the ground effortlessly.

She was panting, the need for stealth gone with the pounce. They had been going for hours and it was getting to her, finally. He could have turned back two, maybe three rounds ago, but he'd never admit that to her. His pride and all. She all but collapsed on him, surprising him. She hadn't seemed too tired before, but then again, she had her pride too.

"That does it," she whispered, her warm breath tickling his neck, "no more."

"Agreed," he gasped, relaxing for a moment before fully realizing how she was pressed on top of him, her scent the only thing he could smell.

She pulled back a bit, apparently realizing the same thing from the flush on her cheeks. "That was fun, InuYasha. We should do it again sometime."

He grinned, wide and warm. "We should." He had a sudden burst of energy, not liking being under her. With one move, he had her on her back and him on top, resting on his knees and elbows. "Ah, now that's better."

She giggled, almost breathless, her blue eyes soft and glowing in the predawn glow. Her small hands were pushed up against his shoulders, keeping him from getting too close, but the hands were tired and were easily fooled into letting him closer. She gave a small giggle when his noise pressed itself into her neck, savouring her scent. The giggle became a gasp when his tongue brushed against her neck, caressing it from collarbone to jaw. She tasted sweet, but not sugary, and a little spicy, but not in the hot way of the curry he had tried before. At the very least, she tasted much better than ramen. When she made no complaint, he made a second pass, this one starting in the hollow of her neck and moving to her chin where he nibbled on her soft flesh for a moment.

"InuYasha..."

Her voice stopped him from a third pass. He pulled back only slightly, just enough to see her face. His voice nearly choked at the completely content look on her face. "Kagome."

She was panting, a little heavier now, as her neck stretched back so it lay bare before him. He paused, surprised by the sheer trust that movement conveyed. She trusted him enough not to rip her neck out while she was completely defenseless. He decided he would take advantage of it, tasting her neck mercilessly, his teeth scrapping against her skin tenderly, possessively.

He pulled back suddenly, his ears trained on something in the distance. Kagome whimpered quietly but silenced herself when she caught his severe expression. She tried to listen beyond them, to the forest around them, but she couldn't, just her panting, his, and the sound of twigs cracking. She barely registered it when InuYasha jumped into the tree above them, pulling her along so she rested in his lap as he sat on the branch.

"Inu-" he silenced her with a well placed hand as a sound came from the ground below. She followed his gaze and saw it, a large snake-like creature slithering on the ground they had been on seconds before. She tensed, eyes following the creature as it slithered below them, watching it with apt attention. When it was gone, she pulled his hand away. "I see. Are we going after it?"

"I am, you're staying here."

"What?" she demanded, "How come?"

"It's too dangerous," he replied gently. "You aren't ready to deal with something like this yet. Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

She growled. "Haven't you ever heard of the buddy system? I won't let you go alone InuYasha! I'm better than no one!"

He considered. She really did have a point. "Fine, but you stay out of the way. I don't want you getting hurt."

She nodded and they dropped to the ground before heading off at a run, her following him. The run didn't take long, catching up to the snake who had stopped only a few meters off watching and waiting for them. InuYasha at once took the lead, standing between her and the snake in a protective manner.

"Sssssssso, I wassssssss being followed," it paused, looking over them. "Sssssso young, a pity you shall die here."

InuYasha snorted. "Yeah right. I'd like to see you try," he bragged while drawing his sword. "Kagome, stay out of the way."

She nodded. "Okay. Be careful."

He didn't reply as he charged, his sword parrying the snake's first strike. The snake's fangs clashed with the metal of InuYasha's fang, laving them in a standoff until the snake pulled back, sending the hanyou flying into a tree behind it.

"InuYasha!"

He stood up. "I'm alright," he replied, his eyes never leaving the snake. "Not bad for an overgrown worm."

"Insssssssolencccccccccce!"

InuYasha snorted, meeting the second charge with his blade only for the snake to change the direction of the attack. Before the hanyou could react, the snake had its fangs buried in the hanyou's shoulder. Stunned, the hanyou fell to the ground when the snake pulled out.

"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome, her feet already moving to him.

"I'm alright," he shot getting up from the ground, stopping her in her tracks. "It takes more than one measly bit to hurt me."

There were times when Kagome appreciated that confidence, now was not one of them, but she let him be, slinking off once more to the edge of the tree line. She watched as the hanyou got up, leaning on his sword for support before moving in for a third charge, Tessaiga gleaming in the pale light. He missed, the snake somehow moving faster than him, staggering slightly as he turned around.

"Fuck," he cursed softly. His vision was blurred, his limbs felt heavy and his mind was slowing down. The bite, had it been poisoned?

"Ssssssso, you are beginning to feel the effectssssssssssssssss of my poisssssssssson, are you?" the snake hissed softly, its forked tongue dancing slightly. "You are unable to move, correct? Oh, how fortuitousssssssss to have you fall right into my trap. Now," it turned form InuYasha to Kagome, "for your little female."

"InuYasha?" she called softly, eyes on the hanyou more than the snake. "InuYasha, answer me!"

"It'sssss no usssse. He can't hear you."

There was a sound from behind it like a snort. "Word of advice," the snake turned to the voice to see InuYasha standing strong despite the poison. "Never turn your back to me."

Kagome smiled, looking at him with awe. "InuYasha!"

"But how? You should be unable to move!"

He snorted. "I've a bad habit of not doing what I should." He held his sword out in front of him, using all his strength, he summoned the whirlwind of air. "To bad you won't get to use that anytime soon. Wind Scar!"

The serpent screamed as the yellow blades hit it, disintegrating in the process. The dust the rose up made a thick screen around the clearing for a few moments. When it cleared, Kagome looked around eagerly for InuYasha to see he had collapsed. She ran over to him.

"InuYasha, can you hear me?" she demanded as she lifted his head into her lap, not concerned about the blood that was falling onto her skirt. "InuYasha!" No use. He was out for the count. She turned to the wound and saw the green venom mixed in his nearly black blood. Too much of both, much more than usual. He wasn't healing like he normally did either. "This is bad." There was no way she could get him back to Kaede in time, she was all he had. Something in her stirred, her instincts, and it had an idea.

She placed her hands over the bleeding wound and cut her wrist just deep enough to draw blood. She let a few drops fall onto his wound before she laid both hands on the wound itself, concentrating her miko powers into him. With her blood acting as a catalyst, she was able to slowly clear away the poison that remained in his blood stream before pulling back and letting more of her blood flow over the gaping wound. She was a little surprised when the wound began to close, faster than she had ever seen before. By the time it was closed, seconds later, she felt exhausted, her energy drained, but it wasn't safe for them in the open like this. Neither of them were in any condition to defend themselves. She thought back to a cave she had seen earlier while they had played, not that far. It would be tough, but she could carry him there. There was no other choice.

_Somehow, she got me into the cave and set up a protective barrier around us incase something came to the cave while we slept, no matter how exhausted she was. Remembering that day, I can only feel an overwhelming pride that she had done that for me. True, I had done the same for her and it was just like she was paying me back, but she did it on her own without anyone's help, something I had always had whenever she had been in danger. I know I, certainly, could never have stayed that calm if it had been her in that situation. I'm a hot head, what can I say? It only gets worse when she's in trouble. _

_Well, it was mid-morning when I woke up again. The sunlight was_ shining right in his eyes, making him rather fond of rolling over, but he soon found he couldn't. Something had attached itself to him as he had slept. He turned to the thing and saw a half-dozing Kagome, blue eyes looking up at him with an almost overwhelming happiness. He blushed bright red as he realized he was cradling her against his chest and it was actually his fault he couldn't roll away from the sunlight. He blushed, but didn't release her.

"Morning," she smiled brightly. "Feeling any better?"

The fight only then came back to him. "Uh, yeah," he replied, rather ashamed. Yes, he had managed to kill the demon, but he hadn't been able to do anything else.

"Good. I was worried I missed some of the poison. I never did anything like that before…" she trailed off, looking distantly at the nearby wall. "I wasn't even sure if it would work."

"If what would work?"

She smiled gently, pride seeping through it, as she told him how she had possibly saved his life. "You ever hear anything like that before?"

He shook his head. "Then again, I've never heard of a half demon and half priestess before either." He put a friendly hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair a bit. "Good work."

Now, she blushed, her face a mix of pride and embarrassment. While she recovered enough to speak, he settled into the makeshift bed, a piece of old, somewhat rotten fur, and concentrated on her, her scent, the feel of her body against his, things he had always wondered about but had been to afraid to do. Yes, he the mighty InuYasha was afraid, and, of all things, of Kagome. He didn't know what he'd do if she rejected him, if she left him, if she hurt him, even in the most unintentional way. It had happened a few times in their fights, she'd say something he knew she'd never mean, but he'd still wonder, and late at night, all those times she had said it would come back and haunt his nightmares, a fear he hated to admit to have being that she'd betray him as Kikyo had. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about her, not with his Kagome in his arms, and for now, she was his. He was the only one who knew about her being changed into a half demon, besides Kaede, but the old hag didn't really count, not right now.

"Hey, InuYasha?"

She startled him. "Yeah Kagome?"

"I'm getting hungry. Maybe we should head back to Kaede's?" The way she said it made it seem like that was the last thing she wanted. Same for him, but if she was hungry…

"Yeah. We should be able to get there by lunch. Think you can run?" Reluctantly, he released her, and she pulled away the slightest bit.

"I think so," she whispered as she stood. "Do you think the others are back yet?" He caught a surprising amount of fear from her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, standing next to her. "Don't you want to see them?"

She shook her head, turning to the entrance way. "It's nothing. Let's just get back to Kaede's."

He nodded in agreement and they left, taking their time to return to their home, neither really wishing for the peace to end.

_I should have seen it then, the doubt, the discomfort, but I thought it was all in her head, that whatever uncertainties she was feeling were normal things for what she was going through. I know I went through the same thought process when I found out I transformed into a full blooded demon and destroyed those bandits. It was a nearly crippling fear that my friends would leave me. I still fear that, to a lesser degree now, but I know it could happen. I don't want to lose my friends, let alone my mate. The thought makes me pull her closer. She's my mate now. There's no way I would ever hurt her or the pups, but still, the image of her dead, her blood on my hands, haunts my nightmares. _

_It won't be a surprise we spent a lot of time training, developing her skills. I worked her fairly hard, demanding a lot from her only because I knew she could handle it. That first afternoon, I started to show her just how to use her claws, using a tree for practice, as well as a few simple moves. We worked until well after dark. She was exhausted, so much so _that heopted to stay in the same cave as the night before, their training area rather close by. It was, surprisingly warm there, just warm enough that the fire dying down to embers wasn't entirely a bad thing, it only diminished the available light, but, they were demons and the moon was full. She was leaning on his shoulder as they looked out at the world around them, sheltered from the wind by the walls of the cave. She could hear the night birds, the crickets, the dribbling of a nearby stream, and, most clearly, InuYasha, his heart beat, his breathing, the sound of his muscles and bone shifting as he breathed. He had been right. She was already learning to sift things out, to concentrate on the sounds she wanted, to phase out the ones she didn't, but there was still much to learn. Scents were hard for her. Just in the cave there was her, InuYasha, their clothes, the stone, the dirt, the old furs, the fire, the scents drifting in from the outside, plants, more dirt, water, different animals, the list went on.

She turned from them, burying her nose in the safety of InuYasha's arm, his scents familiar and easy on her senses. He was himself, his scent at least, it was something unique. He said all scents were, but, she had yet to really test that. She and InuYasha had avoided the village that day, something they never really did. She had been there just enough to talk to Kaede and have the full dimension of the stink of the village burned into her memory. It stank, of people, of waste, of so many things she wished she had never smelt. Respect, a new amount, was rising in her for what InuYasha went through daily.

"InuYasha?" She whispered, knowing she never needed to speak louder than that to him. As it was, it seemed too loud.

"Yeah, Kagome?" His tone was gentler than normal, softer. It had been ever since she had changed. He'd been treating her like, well, not quite glass, but like he actually cared if he hurt her, like, even though she could take so much more because she was a demon, he thought she couldn't stand any strain at all. It was surreal. His head was leaning against hers. It was odd to admit that they were cuddling. InuYasha had never been the cuddling type and she had never before had the courage.

"Do you think there's a way for me to return to normal, or am I stuck like this?"

He hesitated. "Would that be so bad?"

"No! Of course not!" she replied adamantly. "I was just used to being human, is all, and this is kinda strange, you know, not being one?"

He nodded. He could understand the difference between being a human and a demon. It was like night and day, too different for him to ever hope to describe it. "We'll find that demon and we'll make him change you back, if that's what you want."

She hesitated. "I'm not sure what I want," she replied quietly, head still safely on his shoulder. "I really have no clue. I mean, as a human, I had to depend on you to save me, but as a demon, I may just get myself into even more trouble, don't you think?"

He frowned, growling softly. Stop thinking like that or you really will get yourself into trouble. 

She pulled back, turning to him in shock. "How'd you do that?"

He smirked. I didn't think you understood Inu. A surprising twist, that. Try to say something. 

"Inu?" she asked.

The language of dog demons, he replied, growling softly. Try to say something. If you can understand it, maybe you can speak it. 

"What should I say?" He shrugged. She took a moment to think on it before growling softly, concentrating on what she wanted to say. I haven't got a clue what to say! She blinked. Hey! It worked! I can speak, or growl, or whatever. 

He grinned. Well, this is going to be useful. Imagine what we can say without the others knowing, well, except the kit. Inu and Kitsune are rather close. 

Ookami too? she asked out of curiosity. A growl instantly rose from InuYasha.

That fuckin' wolf, if you knew half of what he's said about you, you would have let me kill him ages ago. 

She frowned. "That's not very nice InuYasha."

He pushed her off his shoulder and looked at her in the face. That bastard has been saying things he has no right to! 

Like? 

He hesitated, considering whether to tell her or not. Nothing I want to repeat. All you need to know is that he is a vulgar pervert. He makes the monk look like a pure man! 

She frowned. "Kouga? Come on, you must be exaggerating. I know you don't like him, but still…"

He snorted. "You'll see when we see him next. It's about that time again…"

She leaned her head back against his shoulder. "What time?"

Again, he hesitated before growling, this one in frustration. "Your…cycle. You're almost at your…peak."

She blinked, turning to him in confusion. "What? My cycle? Do you mean my…" She turned red.

"Your monthly blood." He turned red too. Obviously, this wasn't something he was comfortable talking about.

"How do you know…?" She paused in mid-sentence, "Do you mean…can you…smell it?"

He was crimson. "This nose ain't for show."

She hesitated. "And, any demon can smell it?"

"Yep."

"E-even Shippo?"

He nodded. "He asked me about it a while ago, asked why you smelt so much nicer than usual."

"And what did you tell him?"

"It was some female thing and it could wait until he was old enough to understand what it meant."

It was quiet for a few moments. "So, just what does it mean? To demons, at least?"

He turned an even darker red. "Dammit woman, don't you know your own body?!"

"Not from a demon's view point," she replied softly, red herself, "And it's not like I can ask any female demons. Can you really see me asking Kagura about this?"

That earned a snort as he turned away from her, an almost amused smirk on his face, but he didn't reply. She waited another few minutes before sighing softly, figuring he wouldn't tell her.

"It means," he said suddenly, softly, drawing her eyes to him. "It means, your body is ready to accept a partner and," he hesitated again, shorter this time, "and, well, make pups."

He was turned from her as she stared into her lap, her face white instead of red, mortified. "A-and every demon can smell it?" He nodded, knowing she didn't need to hear the answer. "So, Kouga comes because…he wants me to have his pups?"

InuYasha frowned. "At their…peak, a female human acts little different from any other time, maybe a little moodier, but a female demon, well, some can get a little…desperate and accept suitors they had before turned down. That's what he's hoping for."

It was quiet for a moment. "What about you?"

"What?"

"How does it affect you?"

He frowned. "You mean, you haven't noticed?" She just looked at him. "I get…protective of you, okay? I don't want the wolf or some other piece of shit demon getting their dirty paws on you. You deserve better than some horny youkai forcing himself on you." He nearly growled the last part and she smiled.

"You do care about me, don't you?"

"Feh."

She smiled as she cuddled into him again, this time closing her eyes. "You know I won't go with Kouga, don't you? I don't want him."

He hesitated. "He lavishes you with attention and it's not enough for you?"

She grinned. "You've got it backwards. He lavishes me with too much attention. It's overwhelming," she paused. "Besides, I already have someone."

Knew it. he growled disappointedly. I knew she had someone worthy of her. 

I think clueless would be a better description. 

He stiffened, momentarily forgetting she could understand him. "I just meant…"

She placed a finger on his lips. This is a guy you actually would want me with. 

Doubt it. 

She smiled. He's sweet, but rough, strong, but soft, She looked at him with admiration. he'd never admit it, but, I think he likes me too, but, you see, he has a girl. Every time he goes to see her, it hurts, because I'm always second best, but, I just want him to be happy, even if it breaks my heart. 

"Jerk like that doesn't deserve you."

She smiled and giggled softly. "Ironic, coming from you. I mean, just look at you and Kikyo. You've always put her ahead of me, always, but, I've accepted it, so long as you are happy." He blinked confused as she stood. "I'm turning in. Come to bed soon, won't you? It's starting to get a little chilly." She walked to the back of the cave and lay down on the furs, getting herself comfortable as he just sat there in the entrance like a fool.

"It ain't that Hobo guy, is it?"

She grinned. "He's just as bad as Kouga, that one," she replied quietly, snuggling into the furs.

"So who the hell is it?"

She grinned rather devilishly, simply taking too much joy in torturing him. "InuYasha, come to bed."

He growled as he approached her. "Tell me who the hell it is!"

"InuYasha," she replied softly rolling onto her back. "Isn't it obvious?"

He growled again, sitting in front of the furs with his back to her, clearly pouting. "Fine, don't tell me."

She giggled softly as she sat up behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders. "Why do you want to know so badly? What would you do to him?" He shrugged and she leaned into him a little, her chest pressing gently against his back.

"Just wanna make sure he doesn't stop you from doing your duty here."

She grinned, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I don't think you have to worry about that. No one can make me stop until it's done. Besides, he wants me to keep going."

He hesitated in replying, his attention split between her words and her chest pressing against his back. "How do you know?"

"Because you just said so," she replied, whispering in his ear. He visibly shivered.

"And just what are you implying?"

She giggled again, pulling back. "I think you know."

He turned to look at her over his shoulder, judging her with his golden eyes. "Say it plainly."

She grinned again, coyly this time, yet erotic at the same time. "You know exactly what I'm saying."

"So just say it." Not a witty counter, but she could read him, could see his hope of acceptance mixed with fear of rejection.

"Kouga can never take me from you." He didn't make a move and she wondered just what he wanted to hear. "No one can." Still no reaction. "I'm yours." A part of her wondered why she was talking about this now after the over a year of silence she had gone through. Was it like he said? Her peak? "Only yours."

"Kagome," he whispered, his voice trailing into a growl. Again. 

She smiled, settling into the furs, pleased by the primal nature of his response. It was setting her heart to race a mile a minute, her breath to rush just the tiniest bit. Yours. 

He turned to her, leaning on his hands and knees, his eyes on her, his own breathing rough. Mine. His growl made her shiver from the sheer possessiveness of it. Always? 

She nodded, her body almost quivering. Always. 

Always… 

He turned from her suddenly, his breathing rough as he attempted to pull himself together. She had caught some flashes of red in his eyes, but she had long since stopped being afraid of his demon blood. It seemed he hadn't gotten quite that far yet.

"Mine," The whisper was nearly a growl, rough and needy somehow. She could smell a slight change in his scent, his heart was speeding and his breathing was almost desperate for air. She hadn't expected to affect him so much with so few words. "Ow!" He slapped his neck, looking to his hand angrily. "Myouga! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

She frowned. The flea certainly had good timing.

"Master InuYasha! I have important news concerning a threat to your pack!"

She smiled. It had to be big for Myouga to risk InuYasha's anger at interrupting them. He was such a coward.

"What kind of threat?"

"A demon by the name of Yogensha intends to turn Kagome into a hanyou."

InuYasha frowned. "A little late for that tidbit, ya think?"

"And why is that?" asked the flea as InuYasha pointed to her. "Oh," he said in surprise, looking at her for the first time, "I see, but there is more to Yogensha's plan than that."

"And that would be…?"

The flea hesitated, looking rather sheepish. "Well, you see, I'm not entirely certain. She said something about luring her to them. I'm not entirely sure on what else, but it certainly sounded like it would tear your pack apart."

InuYasha frowned before standing and walking to the entrance of the cave. "Come on Kagome. You're going home."

She stood, ready to protest. "But InuYasha…!"

He shook his head. "No buts! You're going back until we figure just what is going on!"

"No!" she shot, nearly growling. I won't leave you! I just said no one can take me from you, no matter what they do! You have to understand I- 

I know, he replied, but I don't want to risk you getting hurt. I don't want you out of my sight until you're past your heat. If they do somehow manage to lure you away from me while you are, youkai are going to come from all over. At least if you're near me, they'll figure you're taken. 

She frowned. This isn't the first time you've thought about this, is it? You worry about this all the time, don't you? 

"No discussion. You're going home."

She frowned. "Can it at least wait until morning? It's late and I haven't got a key and I don't want to wake up my family in the middle of the night and explain why I'm not a human anymore."

He paused. "Fine, but we leave early, no exceptions."

She smiled. "Thanks InuYasha. I'm pooped."

He smirked, shaking his head as she fell back on the furs watching him carefully, wishing the flea hadn't come when he had. They had been…about to do something. What, exactly, she wasn't sure, but she had a general idea. The image of him leaning over her, his lips touching hers, his hands touching her…it was making her head fuzzy. She was almost glad Myouga had come. She needed to sort things out. She nearly jumped out of her skin when InuYasha kneeled beside her.

"There enough room for me?"

She nodded as she moved back, curling onto her side as he inspected the space. "No, don't put yourself against the wall," he chided walking over her. "That's my spot." He lay down, settling in place slowly, minding her tail. She was watching him with large eyes, unsure, a little nervous, but calm. She trusted him, and that wouldn't change no matter what.

Myouga leaped off of InuYasha towards the entrance to the cave. "Well, master InuYasha, I'll see if I can find out anything else about this Yogensha and report back in a few days. Is that alright?"

InuYasha nodded. "The sooner you get back, the better."

There was a cry of an owl and the flea was gone, disappeared in the night.

_The night was a little awkward, but we got through it alright. I held her against me gently, and she cuddled into me. I suppose it was the first time we were really open about our feelings for each other that night. She had, of course, been more open than I had, but well, openly saying she was mine, that no one could take her from me, hadn't been something I had been expecting. From the way she acted, I don't think it had been her intention to say those things that night. No matter, it had been said and we weren't going to go on pretending it had never happened. I wasn't going to let it. No, it wasn't the time to mate her, not with Naraku still around, not with the chance she could become pregnant, but, I wasn't that clear minded then. She was mine, by her own declaration, and I was going to make that happen, the risks never entering my mind. Foolish, but I was younger, even if by only a few months. Now, she's pregnant, going to bear a child, and she can't leave my sight because that bastard still breaths. _

_He's already found out, he's already tried to kill her. I look down at the bulge on her stomach. The pup, it might not even be mine. It wasn't by her choice that there was a doubt, it wasn't that she chose another man, it was that another man stole her from me, and another from him. I wondered, what if it is the wolf's? or Naraku's even? What will I do? Kill it? Would she let me? Could I bring myself to do it? To kill her flesh and blood? This pup that I have been protecting, guarding, caring for and preparing for it's birth, even if it is that bastard's, could I bring myself to do the deed? No one knows the doubts, she and I have never even discussed it, we should, I know, but, I can never bring myself to start the talk. _

_She stirs, whispering something incoherent. I pause, looking at her with longing. Whatever will I do? I wish knew._

**Wow, this is long! Almost 10,000 words! And it flows so smoothly! I love it! I love it! I love it! I started this story in June 2006 and have been working on it since, slowly but surely. This'll likely be 3 chapters, but they're long chapters. I should update in say a week or so. Until then, R&R and enjoy! SY**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Curse **

**By ShadowYoukai87 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, I don't own the main idea for the story, it's been done so many times, but these words are my own. Take em, and i will kill you. thanks!**

Chapter 2 

_He's being distant again. He's not telling me something and I want to know what it is. It's hard to believe he's hiding things from me, his own mate. I can understand the rest of the pack, but me? I walk up to him, place a hand on his shoulder and he nearly jumps out of his skin, golden eyes turning to me and, for the briefest instant, I can see what's bothering him in his eyes, but it's gone too fast for me to really understand it. _

_"What's wrong, koi?" I whisper, not knowing what else to say. "Tell me, why are you so sad?" He pulls his shoulder from my hand, his eyes hiding themselves from me. "Why are you being so distant?" He doesn't reply, doesn't look at me, doesn't move. "InuYasha, you've been like this since you found out about the pup! Is it that you don't want it?" _

_I expect him to deny it, but he does nothing, doesn't make a move to respond to my question. _

_"The pup…" _

_I feel my heart break, the forlorn tone surprising me. I feel anger well up in me. He doesn't want it. "I see," I whisper, turning from him. "I'm going to get something from my time. I'll be back by evening." _

_He nods, like he's barely listening as I turn and run to the well, tears building in my eyes. I reach the well clearing and see the well lit by a beam of sunlight, calling me. As I jump in, my mind flashes back to the first time I had gone through this well as a demon. InuYasha and I had stood _by the well for a number of minutes, looking in the dark depths of the well carefully. It seemed darker than usual and an odd fear entered her mind. What if it didn't work? What if her family hated her as she was? She tried to convince herself it wouldn't happen, Souta, after all, idolized InuYasha and her mother loved his ears.

"You ready to go, Kagome?" he asked finally, getting tired of waiting. She didn't reply right away, biting her lip nervously instead. "Come on, Kagome. Your family won't reject you or anything. They aren't Sesshoumaru or anyone like that."

"I know," she replied quietly. "I'm just nervous."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her against his chest. "It'll be alright. I'll be right here for you, alright?"

She nodded, relaxing in his arms a little. It was safe there, and warm, reminding her he would always be right there, that he always was nearby. She relaxed there for a moment before nodding. "Alright. Let's go."

He nodded before releasing her shoulders only to take hold of one of her hands. Smiling, she jumped into the well. She felt the magic flow through her and her first fear was relieved. The well did recognize her. They touched ground and leapt out, landing in the well house in her time. It didn't seem any different, but she could smell a whole new world of things, stenches that burned her nose. She coughed, covering her nose and mouth. Who had known that the air of Tokyo stank this much? Car exhaust, people, chemicals, it was a wonder they were able to live at all. 

"Stinks, eh?" InuYasha smirked.

"God, how can you stand this stench?" she demanded, nearly choking.

"Find one nice scent and concentrate on it. It'll help."

She nodded, finding the scent of the shrine garden in the air and trying to concentrate on it, but it didn't work. With no other choice, she concentrated on the stronger scent of InuYasha. "Lucky for me you smell pretty good InuYasha."

He grinned a little sheepishly before turning to the door. "'Dear Kagome and InuYasha,'" he read quietly, eyes on the note in surprise. "'I hope things have been going well. Your aunt in Osaka had an emergency and needed me and grandpa, and we couldn't leave Souta alone, so he's with us. We should be back in a week or so. There's ramen in the cupboards and the neighbor has been feeding Buyo. If you need anything else, the number is in my phone book. See you soon honey. And no funny business. No grandchildren until you're out of high school.'" He smirked. "Well, that was a big let down, and who does she think she is, telling me I can't have pups."

She blushed, not looking at him. "The person who buys your ramen, and who says it would be you who gave her grandchildren?"

He smirked again, feeling a little more confident than she had thought. "Last night you say your mine, now you say you won't give me pups. Make up your mind, will you?"

Her blush went darker as she opened the door. "I think I'll take a shower, if you don't mind."

He shrugged and she sighed walking across the courtyard slowly. "Hey, why don't you get into those clothes I got you?"

"What the hell for?"

She grinned. "what else? We're going to go out and do some shopping. I've been running low on bandages for a while now, and I could always use some more treats for Shippo." She grinned as she caught him frown from the corner of her eye. "And we need more ramen too. Can never have too much of that."

He snorted as they walked into the house.

HE COULD hear the water running in the bathroom stop as he pulled on the last of the clothes Kagome had gotten for him. He didn't like them and the strange ties never seemed to work for him, but if she wanted him to wear them, he would. He was still thinking about that morning, not entirely sure what had made him suddenly so confident as to say he would father those grandchildren. Maybe it had been her comment on his scent. Yes, things had started from there. He had felt desire wash through him as she had said that, the mention of pups hadn't hurt either, but it was the comment about his scent that was what was making him so stirred up, not to mention the night before.

She hadn't understood it, she probably wouldn't unless someone told her, but saying someone smelt good was a turn on. In fact, in some demon tribes, it was a statement of willingness to mate. After all, a person could change his personality, but a scent could never be changed. Shifted maybe, but never too far. And she smelt better than ever, the scent of the demonic with the purity of a miko, mingling beneath the soft vanilla and jasmine scent that was her. And when he had touched her, even from the start, the scent had been sweetened by desire. He had almost blinded her with it. That was part of the reason he had been so surprised that she had managed to tell him to stop. He had thought she was beyond the point of clear thought beyond 'damn, I want him', but she had said stop and a demon would always stop if told to by its mate.

He paused. Mate? Had he just said mate? Yes, he had, and it was true. He wanted Kagome to be his mate, had for a number of months now. He grinned at the realization, as if something heavy was finally off of his chest. If things went well, he would have her as his mate.

With that thought fresh in his mind, she walked into her room wearing nothing but a white towel. Then, he saw her looking at what was visible of his chest, the buttons impossible to do up with claws and smelt her new desire. Her grip began to slip on the towel as it slowly began to fall around her, collecting at her feet. She noticed and turned away, fixing the towel hurriedly before either of them made a move towards the other.

"I'm sorry InuYasha," she said suddenly, breaking him out of his thoughts. "I didn't realize you were in here."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, not too coarsely, "I was just having trouble with these damn ties. I don't think they like claws."

She giggled lightly, still nervous. "Would you like some help with them?"

He turned to her a little surprised she would offer. He could see the faint blush on her checks and felt his own darken slightly. "I wouldn't mind," he replied curtly.

She nodded and tied the towel around herself a little tighter before turning around and walking towards him, not looking him in the eye. When she reached him, she licked her lips nervously, the scent of desire still coming from her. She was close enough to him that her damp bangs brushed against his chin as she began to do the buttons of the shirt. When she finished those, she hesitated before turning to look at his slacks. He heard her gulp nervously as she looked down at them, the scent of desire mixing with the scent of anxiety. Afraid was too strong a word, but she was concerned about touching that area.

She licked her lips again, the blush darker as she looked at the offending area, trying to think of how to do it with touching it.

"Can't you do up a zipper? All you have to do is pull."

"Yeah, well, it keeps falling down!"

"InuYasha," she said it almost disappointedly. "You really have to figure out buttons. I can't do them for you forever."

"Why not? It's not like I wear this stuff everyday."

She sighed and did the button mechanically, her heart racing and her breathing speedy. He could tell from the look on her face she could smell his. He grabbed her hand suddenly and she looked up at him with a mix of shock and confusion.

"InuYasha?"

He grinned softly, a hand reaching to her hair, pulling her chin up to look at him. She was surprised when his lips touched hers, so surprised she didn't respond. When he pulled back, she stood there, stunned for a few moments before finally making a reply.

"I'm not Kikyo." With that, she turned away, hiding her face from him but making no move to take back her hand. "I'm not her and I never will be."

He frowned at that. Of all things to say after he had kissed her, it had to be that woman's name. He gave a frustrated growl as he pulled her into another kiss, this one shorter, more agressive. "I don't want you to be her, Kagome," he whispered when he pulled back, "She's dead, she died fifty years ago, and, she has to go back to the afterworld."

"And you're going to go with her."

"Kagome," there was a tired gentleness in his voice. She always made things so complicated. She ain't my mate. I have no reason to go to hell with her, so stop thinking I will, not when I've a life with you. 

She turned to him, eyes unsure, fear of rejection lingering under the growing hope. "So, I'm not a replacement?"

He shook his head. Was that really what she worried about? "No, you aren't a replacement. Never were."

She looked up at him, smiling sarcastically. "Really?"

"Well," he paused, "The first few days, I guess you kinda were, but not anymore, not since that demon with the hair."

She grinned. "You mean when I saved your life?"

He snorted, leaning down to kiss her again, this one deeper, and she kissed him back, uncertain at first but slowly growing more confident as it went on. There was a sound from outside, a banging, and they broke apart, Kagome leading the way to the window. He followed, concerned by how pale she went.

There was her family, outside of one of those 'car' things. "They're back…" She closed the shade, and rushed to her bureau. "InuYasha, zip up your pants and get out there, in the living room or something, and act like you're waiting for me. Don't tell them about me being a demon, okay? I want to tell them about it myself, okay?"

He nodded, zipping up his fly. "Don't be too long."

The look in his eye made her shiver as she nodded. "I won't."

He grinned as he walked out the door and she glared as he closed it. Damn, he was cocky, but she supposed he had a reason to. He had basically just broke through her doubts and paved the way to her heart without even trying, just by saying he didn't want Kikyo and he did want her, that he wanted a life with her, a future, maybe, even, a family...?

She shook her head. She was too young to be thinking about children, although, like she had already seen, people married and had children by her age in his time. She remembered a number of women who had children in the village that were her age or even younger. Would InuYasha want children yet? No, he'd want for Naraku to be dead, at least. After all, a pregnant woman was not the kind of person who went to fight a demon who was, without a doubt, one who could kill them. Why risk two lives? InuYasha would never allow it. If he was protective of her now, she could only imagine how bad he'd be when she was with child, especially his child. Her hand went unconsciously to her stomach, imagining what it would be like to have a life growing in her.

_My family had been surprisingly welcoming of my change, they hadn't been at all upset, Souta was looking at me with even more admiration than usual and grandfather had sneered and complained, for show I know now. He likes me like this, thinks I can protect myself better now, and I know it's true. After all, a mother must protect her pup. _

_I touch my stomach. What I had thought about that day wasn't like this. Naraku wasn't dead, InuYasha wasn't as protective as I had thought, and new life growing inside of me doesn't feel so wonderful. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. It isn't all wonderful and magical, I don't walk on air, I'm constantly nauseas and tired, scents bother me even more than before, and I can never seem to have enough ramen, of all things. I think I eat more ramen than InuYasha now, especially the shrimp. Oddly, I hated it before. I suppose like father like son or daughter. I'll have to have mama schedule an ultrasound soon, to see. I wonder what InuYasha will think of the idea… _

_I freeze, remembering why I'm here. InuYasha doesn't want it. He must have wanted to wait, was mad that it's slowing our hunt for Naraku. As it is, I doubt I'll ever be able to go hunting him again, at least, I'll have to wait until the baby is weaned so it could be left with Kaede or mama. A year at least, likely more. I feel the tears coming faster now. Was my mother right? Am I too young for this? I don't want to be, I want to be a mother, had always wanted to be, but, this isn't the best time. Just a few weeks ago, Naraku attacked us. He knows I'm pregnant. He's promised not to mess with me, more to avoid InuYasha than anything else, I think, but who can tell with him? _

_Of course, however upset InuYasha was now with the pup, then, he hadn't seemed to want to wait. After the incident in my room, he followed me all the time. He was acting some little guard dog, which, I suppose, he was. He followed me when I went to school, wearing jeans with my tale tied to my leg and a head band covering my ears. It was a rough few hours, I was worried about being found out, but at the end of the day, I felt like I had actually accomplished something. Of course, it wasn't a day of school until my friends decided it was time to pounce on me, ask me about my 'possessive boyfriend' and generally bother me. They managed to _catch up with her as she was walking out of class, getting things from her locker.

"Hey Kagome!"

"How've you been?"

"Oh, I love what you did with your hair!"

She grinned. "Uh, thanks. I've been…" she hesitated. What could she say? That she had been turned into a demon? "I've been alright, over all."

"You got over your, uh, what was it? Sharditis?"

She grinned. Well, she supposed that was what she had. _Shard_-itis. "Yeah, mostly. There's always a chance of a relapse though."

She closed her locker and they began to walk out of the school. "Man," grinned one of her friends. "with all the times you've been sick, I'm surprised you're even allowed out of the house. I mean, anything could kill you one of these days if this keeps up. I mean, I wonder how you're even alive now."

The others girls glared at her while Kagome smiled. "You know, sometimes I wonder too, but I know the answer." She looked out in the school yard and caught sight of white hair almost immediately. "He's always looking out for me."

"Who?"

She turned to her friend to reply, smiling widely. "Well, guys, I gotta go. InuYasha's waiting for me."

"InuYasha? But Hojo wants to talk to you!"

"Yeah, and he's really been worried about you!"

She frowned. "Look, InuYasha and I are together. Hojo has to understand that."

"What about Hobo?"

She turned around and smiled as she saw InuYasha standing right behind her. "Just saying how he needs to understand that I'm yours."

He grinned, leaning over and kissing her temple. "Damn right you are." He looked over at her three friends, glaring. "Hello girls."

There was something in the way he said it that made them all blush and mumble incoherently. It made her feel a little jealous that he was flirting with them. She gave a soft growl, glaring at him slightly.

He smirked. Come now, don't be like that. How was I to know they'd do that? Never happened before. 

Girls here dig the 'bad boy', silly. 

"Feh."

She grinned. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

They nodded, beginning the round of goodbyes. When they finally freed themselves from the school yard, they headed back to the shrine, walking and talking quietly. They reached the shrine in good time and dropped off her school things, deciding to head back to see if Myouga or the others were back. It turned out they weren't. Disappointed, the pair decided to at least have a little game of tag, play around a bit before heading back.

They played for nearly an hour. InuYasha was chasing her this time, but she had lost track of him. It happened sometimes. She knelt down and tried to concentrate on his scent, his aura. She stood when she found him, surprised at how close he was. She never had a chance, him pouncing on her faster than she could move more than a foot. He was over her, grinning proudly as he straddled her hips, looking into her eyes with pride and affection. She was stunned by the openness of it, the depth, more stunned when he leaned down to kiss her. She responded eagerly, surprised, but in a good way. His hands wandered down to her hips, sneaking under her shirt and her wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

They broke the kiss after a moment, both blushing and smiling, neither really looking at the other as they tried to decide what to say. InuYasha pulled back after a moment, sitting up, her arms leaving his neck effortlessly. He was smiling, she noted, a little lopsidedly, but still a smile. He didn't nearly often enough. Suddenly it faded and he turned to the forest around them, ears alert, noise in the air. She began to scan the area habitually, alerted by InuYasha's sudden attention, still alert when he relaxed.

"Farther than I thought."

"What?"

"There's a demon, maybe a mile or so from here. It was making a lot of noise before."

She looked at him worriedly. "It's not going for the village, is it?"

He smirked. "You don't have a clue how many demons there are in these woods, do you? Most never go anywhere near the village. It's probably being attacked by another demon."

"Poor thing…"

He didn't reply right away. "That's the way life is, Kagome, kill or die."

She frowned, turning to look at the sun. "There's still time, wanna do some training?"

_He had nodded and we got up, starting to do some training, hand to hand combat, of course, I knew he was holding back. I may have been fast, but he never hit me. I knew I wasn't that good. I may never be, not with the pup taking all my time. Of course, I didn't have the pup then. We didn't mate for another few weeks._

_I smile at the memory, a blush staining my cheeks. It still makes me shiver with want. Kami alone knows how he got so good. After, we decided not to tell anyone, liking to keep it quiet for the time being. When we got back to my time, you'd think the first thing a girl with years of sex ed would do was go to the store and buy some condoms or some kind of birth control, likely a morning after pill, but, I think it was partly my demon blood, partly my own unconscious desire that made me avoid those steps. I think I still worried about him leaving me for Kikyo and thought if I was to get pregnant, it would make him realize how much he wanted to be with me, but, it seems to have backfired. _

_I wipe the tears from my cheeks and face the ladder. It had been hard to climb the last time, soon I'll be too fat and I'll need InuYasha to carry me out, but, for now, I'm still independent enough. It was odd though, InuYasha hadn't even asked if he could come with me. He didn't, and it worries me. Does he really not care about it? Even yesterday, he had insisted I let him carry me down the well when we left my mother's for more ramen. _

_"InuYasha…" The name echoes in the well around me until I reach the top and climb out. "InuYasha, why are you being like this? Why won't you tell me? Why? Dammit! You'd think you'd be happy! You're going to be a father, you idiot! I go through hell and then you barely even look at me!" The tears are back, running down my face fast and warm. "You're going to be a father and you're acting like a spoiled child! _What is it you want from me?"

He smirked, pleased to see she was finally getting upset. It was hard to train someone when they were being all sweet and dainty. "I want you to really try to hit me, Kagome, and I want you to hurt me. You won't get anywhere in a fight if you don't do more than superficial damage to an opponent. You have to make sure it hurts, not only the instant you do it, but long after. It has to slow down your enemy, now, hit me!"

She was glaring at him, sweat dripping off of her face, panting rather lightly. She drew her lips back in a snarl before letting out a yell, a war cry he supposed. It could use work, but it wasn't bad, better than before. Her voice was hoarser now. Maybe that had something to do with it. Her fist connected with his jaw and he felt it crack as he fell back a few feet. She grinned, proud of herself. "So?" she asked expectantly, "How was that?"

He smirked, holding his jaw tenderly. "Better." It really hurt. "But you have to make them all like that. It has to kill every time you hit or else you're just wasting energy." She nodded. "Good. Again!"

She closed her eyes and concentrated a moment before charging in again, her battle scream scaring birds in nearby trees. Not bad. She hit him in the gut this time, a better place for him to take hits, easier to recover. He was surprised by the force behind it. It didn't just knock the air out of him, but threw him back a few feet before he collapsed onto one knee, clutching the spot with one hand, the other going to his mouth as he coughed. He was surprised to feel his hand wet. Removing it, he was surprised to see blood. Kagome was immediately by his side.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, InuYasha! I didn't mean to hurt you that bad. I just got carried away and-"

He grinned, shaking off her apology. "That was perfect." He winced as he tried to stand and Kagome called his name as he nearly lost his balance. "Okay, I'm ready. Come at me again."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Give me all you've got."

She didn't look so enthusiastic. "If you insist."

She was getting into position when her ear twitched, flicking to the side before turning herself, curiosity all over her face. He caught the sound only a second later and swore hurriedly closing distance between them and grabbing onto her, lifting her as he leapt in the air, a giant boomerang passing just under their feet. Ever wary of it, he watched as it dug itself into the ground, safely grounded. He felt anger. What the hell was Sango thinking, getting involved in a fight that had nothing to do with her. He was surprised when Kagome pushed him down on the ground, landing on his chest knocking the air out of him once more as well as causing the already formed bruise to shoot pain through his body. His wince caused her to look at him in concern even as a demon tore into the clearing, its side cut by the boomerang.

"I'm fine," he shot as they stood, looking at the demon fiercely. He forced Kagome behind him. I'll deal with this, aite. 

The name surprised her as he ran to the demon, claws ready as Sango and Miroku appeared riding on Kirara. That name, she knew by instinct, was used only for very special people, almost like a mate, but not quite as powerful. It could almost be translated as 'future mate'. Sango immediately dismounted and ran to retrieve her weapon as InuYasha dodged the demon's attack, one hand resting on his stomach. Had she really hit him that hard?

"Watch out!" yelled the monk, his left arm bloody and dangling uselessly at his side. Injured beyond use. Sango couldn't get hiraikotsu out of the ground, Kirara looked exhausted, Shippo was hiding behind Miroku, and InuYasha was struggling. He paused as he hit the ground, coughing up more blood. She cringed. Her fault.

The demon was making a strike and InuYasha was basically immobilized. Anger boiled in her blood. No one was going to hurt him. She intercepted the attack, kicking the beast's head off course as InuYasha yelled at her, upset, demanding to know what she was doing.

She grinned, looking back at her aite. "Let me deal with this."

Before he could protest, she charged, claws bared, ready to dig into the demon's flesh. They cut into it and she felt the sickening feel of the skin tearing and the blood dripping over her hand, hot and thick. She felt bile rise up in her throat, but held it back. Later. The demon was screaming in pain, as she took stock of the damage she had done. She felt the bile again. She had blinded it, scratched out its eyes. She shook her head. After. It was flailing about, hitting trees, more dangerous than before. It was time to end it.

"Azure tempest!"

The sound of her voice surprised even her. The power rising in her was overwhelming as it fled from her raised hands into the air before returning to the ground in flashes of blue light like rain. The demon screeched once more as the attack hit, melting its flesh and turning it to ash. Her friends watched in awe as it disappeared. InuYasha was running to her even before she fell to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the green grass below.

Aite, he sounded panicked, aite, are you alright? 

She looked at her bloody hands. "I think I'll keep with the bow from now on."

He growled in frustration. "Damn it, what the hell did you think you were doing?! I had it completely under control!"

She grinned, looking smug. "From where I was standing, it looked like you didn't have it under control and that you were injured. I have a duty to protect you too, you know."

"No, you don't! That's my job, you idiot!"

She smiled softly. It is an aite's duty, isn't it? 

His look softened, but only for a minute. "Don't do it again."

She nodded. "Not unless you really need it." She turned back to their friends, all of whom seemed rather disheartened and beat up. "I think we should get them to the village. Miroku's not looking so good."

Miroku wasn't as bad as she had thought, it seemed. The blood didn't smell too human, much more demon, and he was already regaining movement, judging from the newly red handprint on his cheek and the shout of hentai.

"But, Sango, dear, I was merely trying to regain my balance!"

"Do you really expect me to believe that, you pervert?!"

Shippo darted up to InuYasha, eyes warily on her. "Who's that?"

Kagome blinked, looking from the kit to the others in the clearing, all of whom had mixed looks of gratitude and mistrust in their eyes as they looked at her. She stood and she noticed how Sango's hand went to her sword, how Miroku shifted to a defensive stance, his hand close to the beads, how Kirara tensed, how Shippo nearly fell off of InuYasha's shoulder. Did it matter she had just saved them? Did it matter InuYasha had treated her with worry and with what for him passed as respect? No, she was just some dangerous demon that they had to be ready to kill if it made a move. She turned to her aite and her eyes met with Shippo's, wide with fear.

"I'm going to go wash up," she said quietly before dashing into the woods, tears building in her eyes as InuYasha stood, eyes looking at her with understanding and apology before he turned to the rest of his pack.

_I ran, and ran, stopping only when my feet hurt. Luckily, I happened to be close to a stream, so I washed and soaked my feet and just sat for a time until I finally decided it was time to get back to the village. I reached it just as the sun was going down, met by _InuYasha as he was walking out of the village. He paused when he saw her, a barely noticeable smile on his lips.

"I was on my way to find you."

She nodded, looking down at her feet. He approached her, concern clear. "You alright?"

"They were scared of me."

"Not scared," he replied gently, "Unsure. In their position, how would you have acted?"

She chuckled. "I'd've thanked her for saving you and introduced myself and all but given her a hug. I mean, you were treating her like you would me, so I guess I might have gotten a little jealous, but I wouldn't have been scared, not unless you made some move that said she couldn't be trusted, a growl, a word of caution." She looked up to him smiling. "I've always followed your lead."

He grinned, kissing her forehead gently. "So keep following." He took her hand and began to lead her back to Kaede's hut.

"Did you tell them?"

He nodded.

"But-"

He looked back at her. "Trust me."

She sighed. It wasn't like she had much choice in the matter. She had to trust her aite.

The moment they entered the hut, everyone turned to her. Kaede smiled. "Well, child, it is good to see ye back. I was beginning to worry about ye."

She smiled, ignoring the others, letting InuYasha lead her to a spot by the fire between him and the old lady. "I just needed a little time alone."

"Yeah, well, next time, tell me that, won't ya wench, not just that you need to wash up because next time you say that I'm coming with you."

She turned to him, noting he was still holding her hand. "Now don't you start thinking like Miroku. We don't need two of him."

Sango grinned. "Two of him? We can hardly live with one!"

The room laughed as Miroku protested.

_What I wouldn't give for him to worry about me now like he was then, when it was clear he really cared. Now, he just sits off and does whatever he does all day, comes to our cave at night and I serve dinner and we usually make love and fall asleep in each other's arms, but it seems almost too mechanic, almost as if it's all a chore to him, a routine that has to be followed. Yes, he calls me koi, says he loves me, but he never seems to open up to me anymore. It feels as if I knew him more when we argued all the time. _

_The door to the well house opens and my mother is standing there. She barely registers I'm there before I rush into her open arms. She holds me as I cry, not understanding the why but knowing how to help. I mumble something incoherent about InuYasha, the pup, my wasted future, I'm not sure what else, but I don't stop for a long time. When the tears stop, I don't feel any better. How could I? My mate, my love, is only with me as a duty to our unborn child. I remember, after we made love that first time, as we lay in the cave, bodies covered in only _their sweat, their bodies entangled in a mess of arms and legs. She was feeling rather weak, but in a good way, weak, at ease, and completely content. Who had known, who had thought this would happen? Not her, not in a million years. InuYasha was nibbling on her ear softly, a hand still on her bare back pulling her closer to him as she snuggled into his warm chest, eyes half-closed as she half-dozed.

"InuYasha," she whispered softly, turning up to look into his eyes.

He released her ear, turning to look at her back. "Yes?"

"I," she paused, "I love you."

He blinked. "What?"

She blushed, but didn't turn away. "I love you."

"Really?" he asked, eyes wide with disbelief. She nodded and he smiled widely, joy flowing through him. "Kagome…"

_I kissed him, hard, and, before either of us knew it, it was well past dark and my mother was worried sick about us. He had been so happy, even when I told him about the pup. There was shock in his eyes for a moment, disbelief, then, after I repeated myself, he grabbed me, yelling with joy. So happy, then, only a few days later, he got distant. I was just coming into the hut where he had Miroku had been staying while Sango and I bathed. He had been silent, looking at me with eyes like I had seen on him only when Kikyo left, lost, alone, hurt. It hurt me to see that look on his face, its hurt me every day since, but I let him be, thinking, foolishly, he'd tell me when he was ready. Over two months later and he's said not a word until this morning. _

_"The pup." _

_My mother pauses in her soothing. _

_"He hates the pup." _

**Sorry this took so long! I had to rewrite a bit of it and kept putting it off! Anyways, on one hand, fluff, on the other, it ain't going so well for them. Figures, eh? Anyways, R&R! I hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
